


elysian peace

by jasperjorgen



Series: stand and watch it burn [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperjorgen/pseuds/jasperjorgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unguarded, ren and the general have a nighttime chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elysian peace

His footsteps made the sound of steel on glass– unnaturally loud, as if, Kylo thought, his presence was unwelcome. But in the dry and empty corridors, lit barely on the visible spectrum, Kylo couldn’t think of anyone who  _ would _ be displeased by him, hours into the night.

He turns the corner, opens the door, and suddenly is alone no longer.

Hux is seated at Starkiller’s command console, legs crossed over the bench. He doesn’t look surprised to see Kylo at all, but maybe resigned. His hands are empty. 

“What are you doing here, Ren?” It’s not accusatory; maybe a little suspicious.

“I couldn’t sleep, General, so I came to ask you the same.” Kylo replies.

The General almost rolls his eyes at this, but politely moves so that Kylo may sit by his side. He watches Kylo cautiously, awaiting him to fill the silence. When he doesn’t, Hux huffs and turns back to the console, clicking around aimlessly. He determinedly takes a gulp from the glass sweating on the table, and Kylo picks it up after him, in curiosity. 

“Think again,” says Hux as Kylo winces at the burn in his throat. 

“A little late– or early– for such an indulgence, wouldn’t you say?” Kylo coughs.

“It keeps me awake, better than caf,” Hux replies.

“Even so, your productivity clearly has much to be desired,” he points out.

“If I were sleeping, it would be even lower.”

“You may be so concerned; however, your reflexes and reasoning are worsening even further.” 

Likely due to his own fatigue, Hux doesn’t make any retorts and agrees, making an ugly sigh from the back of his throat. 

“It’s not productive if it compromises your abilities, not to mention affecting your health poorly.” Kylo’s professionalism is slipping into personal concerns, but no matter– now is not the hour of professionalism. “Do you even have dreams anymore?” he continues.

Hux shakes his head.

“Really?” Kylo says, and the General knows that when his eyebrows lift and lips turn so it means that he’s, triumphantly, caught him in a lie. Accustomed to such a discovery, but still slightly mortified, Hux begins berating him about an invasion of head-privacy, but Kylo takes it in stride. “There’s little I see that isn’t on your sleeve. Besides, about the dreams– for what it’s worth, I see your image in mine.”

Hux’s cheeks go infrared and he turns away from Kylo, hiding his face in the screen corner’s sickly illumination. His eyes swivel up and, upon observing Kylo’s expectant smirk, fall back down to his lap. “Hilarious,” he mutters. 

Kylo stands, pushing off from the bench, and departs without the daytime’s formalities, but the fact that his footfalls point in the direction opposite his quarters does not escape Hux. “Forgoing your beauty sleep, Ren?”

“Hardly.”

“Scared for your nightmares?” he says, falling just short of mocking.

The footsteps pause. “Not  _ nightmares _ ,” Kylo huffs, and resumes walking.


End file.
